Deux Dax
by The Modern Crusader
Summary: A transporter accident sends Jadzia into the future... Epilogue Posted
1. 2 Daxes

_Deep Space Nine is property of Paramount.

* * *

_"_Sisko to Dax."_

Jadzia Dax cracked an eye open. She moaned softly as she blindly started to try to find her combadge. All she kept thinking about was that the remaining fifteen minutes of her sleep was interrupted. She finally located the badge and smacked it.

"Go ahead, Benjamin," she mumbled.

"_Could you please report to Ops?"_

Jadzia blew out an annoyed sigh, but she knew Benjamin better than anyone and if he needed her, there had to be an important reason.

"On my way," she said before she smacked the combadge again cutting off the link. She sat up and stretched her arms before slipping out of the bed and putting on her standard-issue black and teal jumpsuit. She put her hair into its usual ponytail and walked out of her quarters and entered the turbolift.

"Ops," she told it, not bothering to stop by the Replimat for her usual raktajino.

The lift shuddered slightly as it began its decent. She leaned against the wall of the lift and stifled a yawn. Yeah, she had only fifteen minutes of sleep left, but she had learned to take advantage of any and all sleep you could get.

The lift stopped and Dax stepped into Ops, where she saw her old friend, Commander Benjamin Sisko, sitting at the situation table, looking slightly more awake than she.

"Benjamin?"

Sisko looked up at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about waking you, Lieutenant, but we detected something you'd find of interest. Ensign, put it on screen."

The circular holographic display that overlooked Ops came to life and showed a swirling, golden-colored streak; almost like a tear in the fabric of space.

Dax was immediately awake and went to the science station to do some scans. Sisko walked over to her station and stood beside it, waiting for her analysis.

"It appears to be a temporal fracture on the outskirts of the Bajoran system," Dax reported.

"How did it get there?" Sisko asked, staring at the screen.

"Unknown."

"Can you tell me anything more about it?" Sisko asked, turning to her.

"Not from this far. If I could take a runabout, I could get a more detailed scan."

Sisko sighed. "Fine, be ready to leave in an hour."

Dax smiled and nodded as she got up. She walked to the turbolift, finally glad she could get her raktajino.

----

Dax carefully nursed the hot mug of the klingon coffee as she walked into the infirmary for the usual pre-away mission physical. She heard a couple of voices arguing, so she peaked around the corner and saw Chief Miles O'Brien and Doctor Julian Bashir yelling at each other. Dax had obviously came at the end of the argument because O'Brien suddenly stormed away and out of the infirmary.

"Doctor?"

Julian turned around, saw Dax, and smiled. Dax knew he had a crush on her, and she had to admit it was kinda fun.

"Well, Jadzia, what can I do for you today?"

"Physical," she simply answered.

"Away mission?"

Dax nodded, setting her mug down on a console and hopping onto the biobed. Bashir took out a medical tricorder and began scanning.

"Heart rate good, blood pressure normal," Bashir said, scanning her. He then concentrated the tricorder around her stomach. "Symbiont healthy. Dax, you are in tip-top shape."

Dax chuckled, "As always."

"Have fun on the mission," Bashir said.

"You know it," Dax answered as she grabbed her coffee and left the infirmary.

Right as she stepped out, Major Kira Nerys was walking by. "Morning, Major."

The Bajoran woman stopped and looked at her. "Lieutenant."

"Going to Ops?" Dax asked, walking beside her.

"Yes."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No."

Dax nodded and they continued towards the turbolift, neither saying a word. They stopped outside the door of the lift, waiting for it to arrive. Dax knew that Kira was uncomfortable with Starfleet, and she hoped that Kira would overcome her discomfort. The lift doors finally opened and they stepped onto it, Kira telling it to go to Ops. The two woman stood in the turbolift in silence until if finally reached Ops. Kira stepped out first, followed by Dax.

"Lieutenant, your runabout is ready," O'Brien told her.

"Thanks, Chief," she turned to Sisko, "Permission to disembark."

"Granted. Good luck."

Dax smiled as she got back onto the lift.

----

The runabout _Segura_ cruised toward the anomaly. Dax continually ran scans of it as she got closer.

_"How's it going, Dax?"_

"Well Ben, it's definitely a tear in the space-time continuum and I'm not sure how it formed or why it's here," Dax responded, studying the sensor readings.

The runabout suddenly lurched, as Dax grabbed onto the console to keep herself from being thrown about. The runabout continued to shudder as Dax tried to figure out what was going on.

"Dax to DS9, I've been hit by a gravimetric sheer! I'm being pulled into the tear and need an emergency beam out!"

"Chief!" Sisko yelled.

"I'm on it," O'Brien said as he tried to establish a lock. "Sir, I'm getting interference from the tear."

"Chief, my impulse engines are gone! So, now would be a good time to beam me out of here!" Dax yelled over the sound of her runabout being torn apart.

"I'm still having difficulty locking on to you; I can't get a lock over the massive temporal interference," O'Brien said over the comm.

"Chief, I'm out of options!"

"I'm tying the targeting scanners into the long-range sensors," O'Brien said as his fingers flew across the console, inputting commands faster than anyone thought possible, "Attempting to reestablish transporter lock…I'm locked on, Lieutenant!"

"Energize, Chief!"

Jadzia felt the sensation of the transporter beam as she felt herself dematerialize from the runabout. However, this transport felt different than normal, almost like she was being pushed through water. She finally rematerialized, but it was in one of DS9's corridors. She looked around, wondering why she didn't materialize in Ops. She then figured that the anomaly had deflected the beam, causing her to materialize in a different location.

She started walking, but was struck with dizziness and had to stop and lean against the corridor hall for support. Definitely not a usual side-effect of transporting. While she rested against the wall, she looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Computer, location?"

"Habitat ring, level 12-delta," the emotionless female voice answered.

Jadzia sighed and pushed herself off of the wall, the dizziness having passed. She slowly started walking towards the turbolift in hopes of getting to Ops. She passed a crewmember, and she noted the funny look that he gave her. She also had noted that the uniform that he was wearing was not the standard black jumpsuit, but was more like a black and gray-purple business suit. Her immediate thought was that they had released new uniforms, but she dismissed it since the uniform she currently wore was less than a year old.

She finally stepped into a turbolift, but decided to go to her quarters first.

"Habitat ring, section 25-alpha," she instructed it.

The turbolift immediately started to hum as it descended. She thought about stopping by the infirmary after her stop to Ops, just for a checkup. The lift stopped and Dax stepped out and briskly headed towards her cabin. She finally reached it, and walked into the doors, because they didn't open automatically. Her brow furrowed with confusion as she reached over and punched in a security code on the small panel next to the door.

The panel beeped and the doors hissed open. She stepped inside and immediately stopped. The room was empty.

What the hell?" she muttered to herself.

She walked back to the bedroom and noted that the bed was still there, but everything that belonged to her was gone.

_Someone's idea of a practical joke_, she thought darkly.

There would be hell to pay if she found who did this. She turned around and stalked out of her quarters and stopped. She had an idea that it was possibly Bashir, so she figured she would turn the tables on him but causing a system or two to malfunction in the infirmary. However, she could only pull that off from Ops, so she started towards the turbolift again. As she turned a corner, she collided with a much shorter woman with short black hair.

"I'm sorry," Dax apologized as she grabbed the woman to steady her.

"No, it was my fault," the woman answered as Dax let her go.

Dax nodded and started walking towards the turbolift again when she heard the woman gasp behind her.

"J..Jadzia?"

Dax stopped and turned to face the woman. Dax was able to get a good look at her now. She was very young, possibly only a year out of the academy, and she was a Trill. However, Dax didn't recognize her.

"I'm sorry, I can't say I know who you are," Dax said.

"My name's Ezri Da…er, Tigan and I'm the station consoler," the young woman said.

"Oh. I didn't know we had a new consoler," Dax answered.

Ezri nodded her head. "I'm fairly new."

"I see. Well, I must get to Ops, if you will excuse me," Dax said as she turned to continue to the turbolift.

"Wait! That isn't such a good idea," Ezri called to her.

Dax stopped and faced her again. "Why?"

Ezri sighed. "It's a long story."

She hit her combadge, "Ops, we have someone who would like to come up."

Jadzia heard Kira's voice filter from the badge, "Who is it, Dax?"

_Dax?_ Jadzia thought.

"You'll see," Ezri answered, signing off.

"Dax?" Jadzia repeated.

"Another part of the long story," Ezri answered, as she gestured for them to continue to the turbolift.

Jadzia was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. 6 Years

_Disclaimer in previous chapter.

* * *

_

_According to the official Star Trek Encyclopedia and Star Trek website, Ezri was 21 years old during the 7th season, so I'm going to write this story as such to reflect that. Also, any and all Star Trek cultural references, languages, and spellings have been verified through the Star Trek Encyclopedia.

* * *

_

Ezri stepped out of the turbolift followed by Jadzia. Kira turned around to greet them.

"Ezri, who is…" she trailed off when she saw Jadzia. "Jadzia?"

At that name, Chief O'Brien and Doctor Bashir's heads snapped up to see that the real Jadzia Dax was standing in Ops.

Jadzia nodded her head. "Major."

Kira smiled a little, even though her shock was evident. "Jadzia, I was promoted earlier this year to Colonel."

"What? How did I-" she was cut off as Bashir nearly tackled her in a hug.

"Jadzia! What the hell is going on that you're here?" O'Brien asked as Jadzia was struggling in Bashir's onslaught.

"I'd love to answer any questions, but I have questions of my own that I want answered first," Jadzia said, finally wrestling away from Julian. She turned to Kira and said, "Please continue."

"Well, you see, a little over a year ago…" Kira started, but was interrupted by the doors to the Captain's office opening.

"Colonel, what is going on out here?" Sisko said as he came out of his office, not seeing Jadzia.

"Uh, Captain, we have a guest," Kira said, gesturing to Jadzia.

Sisko stopped and Jadzia could literally see the blood drain from his face. "Jadzia?"

Jadzia nodded, and wondered how he had made 'captain' so quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Sisko asked, trying to recover from his initial shock, even though it was difficult.

"Well, after I was beamed from the runabout, I ended up in the corridor. So, I went to my quarters to find that everything was gone and then I meant her," Jadzia said, indicating Ezri.

"What were you doing?" Kira asked.

"I was scanning a temporal fracture on the outer rim of the Bajoran system."

"I remember that," Sisko said, as he tried to recall that day. "That happened six years ago."

Jadzia felt her knees go weak. "Six _years_?"

Sisko noticed her slightly quivering body and motioned for her to go into the office. She nodded slightly and walked past them into the office, looking ill. Sisko followed behind and entered, going behind his desk to sit down. He looked at Jadzia's pale complexion, knowing that she was in shock.

Sisko sighed leaned back in his chair slightly. "Jadzia…Dax…I hate to be blunt like this, but you died last year after being attacked by a Pah-wraith."

"I see," Jadzia said, settling further into her chair.

"I'm sorry to just dump this information on you, but it answers a few questions you no doubt had."

"It does," Jadzia choked out.

Sisko felt bad for her, but had to continue. "The year is currently 2375 and we are at war with the Dominion, which is the alliance of the Cardassians, Jem'hadar, and the Vorta."

Jadzia nodded, but had to ask a pressing question. "You do realize that you are violating the Temporal Prime Directive by telling me all of this?"

Sisko chuckled. "I'm not too concerned, but it might change the future and we might never have to fight this damn war."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Jadzia told him to continue.

"Well, I'm not sure what all I should tell you, so why don't you ask."

Jadzia nodded, "Okay. When were you promoted?"

"About four years ago, right before Worf came to the station," Sisko said, immediately realizing he shouldn't have said that.

"Worf? The Klingon officer from the Enterprise? He was transferred here?"

"Uh, yeah. Anything else you want to know?" he asked, dodging the question.

"Yes. What about Ezri?" Jadzia asked, knowing full well that the subject of Worf was something that he was avoiding, but she let it go, for now.

Sisko leaned back in his chair. "Ah, I knew that would come up sooner or later. Ezri is indeed Dax. She received the symbiont accidentally when it's condition took a turn for the worse."

"And she was the only Trill onboard?" Jadzia filled in.

"Yes. She had never thought about being joined, so it was extremely difficult on her. However, she's made good progress and she's our counselor."

"Wow. A therapist?"

Sisko chuckled. "She told me she always gets that reaction."

"She doesn't look old enough to be the counselor for the entire station," Jadzia pointed out.

"Well, she was a counselor-in-training, but I promoted her because with the symbiont, she has over 350 years experience."

"Yeah, always good logic, you have."

Sisko smiled slightly as they fell into silence.

Jadzia's face took on a hard, depressed look. "Benjamin, what am I supposed to do? There really is no way for me to get home."

Sisko got up and walked around the desk to face her. "Dax, everything will work out. I promise."

Jadzia's infamous smile appeared once again as she wrapped her arms around Sisko's neck in a hug.

Sisko returned the hug and muttered, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Jadzia retracted her arms and gave him a look. "What do you mean?"

Sisko sighed. "Ezri just isn't like you at all. We don't have the same friendship that you and me had. With you, I could confide everything to you, but I can't with her. She's just not that type of person for me to do so."

"Benjamin, I'm here for now, okay? If you have problems, I'll try to help to my best of abilites."

Sisko smiled. "Thanks, old man."

Jadzia grinned back. "Anytime."

----

O'Brien and Bashir were sitting in Quark's as per usual, enjoying the Bajoran synthale as they talked about the biggest news to hit DS9 in the past couple of weeks.

"I just can't believe that she's alive and here," Bashir said.

"She's from the past, Julian. We don't know how long she's staying. You better not try anything on her," O'Brien warned.

"I know. Besides, I still have my eye on her successor."

O'Brien shook his head as Quark appeared at their table and sat down. "Who's back."

"Jadzia," Bashir answered without thinking.

"Jadzia! She's back! Oh, thank Gint! I'll be right back!" Quark said, as he jumped out of the chair and sprinted out of the bar.

O'Brien and Bashir just sat there and watched the crazed Ferengi race out of the bar.

"That should be interesting," O'Brien said.

"Hate to be in her shoes," Bashir added.

They set down their glasses and went upstairs for their usual stint in the holosuite. Right when they had entered the suite, Worf walked into the bar, just back from a mission. The station was abuzz with something, but he hadn't learned what it was yet. He sat at the counter and waited to be served. The annoying Ferengi he despised was not around, which was perfectly fine by him. However, joy was short-lived as the Ferengi reentered the bar and went behind the counter. He saw Worf sitting there, so hegrabbed the blood wine for him and poured him a tall mug of it.

"Have you seen her?" Quark asked.

Worf looked at him in annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

"Jadzia. She's back."

Worf slammed the mug down on the counter and grabbed Quark by the collar of his shirt.

"You're lying!" Worf growled.

"No, I'm not! She's in Ops as we speak!"

Worf left Quark go and settled back down onto the stool. Kahless was playing a cruel joke on him.

"Are you positive, Ferengi?" Worf demanded.

"Yes, Commander. Now if you'll excuse me, I got customers."

Worf just sat there, wondering if he should go up to Ops and see his long-lost _par'machkai_, but he still believed that the Ferengi was lying. He decided that he needed to see for himself, so he got off of the stool and exited the bar, heading towards a turbolift.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Memories

_Disclaimer in first chapter.

* * *

_

_I really didn't have any good ideas for this chapter, so it doesn't meet expectations. So, I apologize.

* * *

_

The turbolift ride was silent as Worf was waiting for it to get to Ops. He really hoped that the Ferengi bartender was joking about Jadzia, but there was a bit of hope within him. It finally stopped, and he stepped into Ops and looked around. Everything seemed as normal as normal could get. Word walked down the short flight of stairs to the situation table where Kira was.

"Colonel," Worf greeted.

Kira looked up and seemed surprised to see him. "Worf, welcome back."

"Thank you. Colonel, I had heard things from the Ferengi bartender that I don't know are true or not."

Kira seemed to falter, "I..uh, well…depends on what you heard."

"He claims that Jadzia is back. However, I know that to be a lie because she is in Sto-Vo-Kor."

Kira was about respond when the office door and Sisko's voice could be heard.

"I want you to report to the infirmary for a complete physical and I also want you to-" Sisko stopped when he saw Worf.

Jadzia turned her head to see what the Captain was looking at, and she saw the Klingon, Worf, standing by Kira, a unreadable look on his face. However, his stiff posture indicated that he was surprised.

"Jadzia," she heard the Klingon say.

Jadzia watched the tall Klingon as he slowly approached her. By the way he was acting, it seemed that Benjamin left out something important.

Worf stood right in front of her and reached out, touching her face. He seemed to study her before declaring, "This is not her!"

Jadzia jumped slightly at the Klingon's outburst. Sisko was immediately at her side, probably trying to keep all hell from breaking loose.

"At ease, Commander. This isn't the Jadzia you knew. She's from the year 2369," Sisko said, stepping between them.

"I knew she was different. She does not have the scars."

With that, Worf turned and walked back to the turbolift. Jadzia watched him go as Kira walked up to the pair.

"Scars?" Kira asked.

Jadzia cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well, traditionally, Klingons like to bite their mates on the neck, which in turn leaves scarring."

"Oh," Kira said, suddenly returning back to the situation table.

Jadzia turned to Sisko, "Is there something you forgot to mention to me?"

Sisko looked nervous. "Well, Commander Worf was your...husband."

That was like a punch to the gut for Jadzia. "Oh, wow."

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you," Sisko said, trying to comfort her.

"No, I understand."

"What are we going to do now?" Kira asked them.

"Well, until we can find a way to get her home, I'll give her a temporary commission as the science officer," Sisko said.

"Benjamin, you don't have to do this," Jadzia protested.

"Dax, trust me. While you're here, I want to put you to use."

Jadzia relented. "Fine. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Kira piped up, "She can stay in my quarters."

Sisko nodded. "So, it's settled."

Jadzia nodded and followed Kira to the lift, wondering how she was going to survive this.

----

"The couch may not look comfortable, but it really is," Kira said, putting sheets down.

"I'll be fine, Nerys. I've slept on worse."

Kira smiled and finished fixing up the couch. "There. I hope you enjoy it."

"You know I will."

Kira chuckled as Jadzia's combadge chirped. She sighed and hit it, "Dax here."

_"This is Ezri. Could you please come to my quarters?"_

Jadzia looked at Kira, who shrugged in response. "On my way."

Jadzia gave Kira one last look before walking past her and out of her quarters. She really didn't know what Ezri wanted, but she figured it would have something to do with the situation. She approached Ezri's quarters with a sense of trepidation, not knowing exactly what she wanted to say. She reached out and hit the door chimer, announcing her presence.

"Come in!"

The door hissed open and Jadzia stepped inside, greeted by the short Trill. "Jadzia, please, come in."

"What did you want to see me for?"

Ezri sighed. "Well, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Well, about as well as could be expected, considering the circumstances."

Ezri nodded. "I bet you have questions only I can answer."

Jadzia nodded. "Worf?"

Ezri motioned for Jadzia to sit down on a chair as she sat down on a couch opposite of her. "That's a long story. It started about three years ago when he arrived to the station. We were immediately attracted to one another because of my like of the Klingon culture, and the attraction between the two of you grew to love and eventually marriage."

Jadzia raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Don't you mean me?"

"What?"

"You kept saying that you were attracted to Worf and such."

"Oh. Sorry. I have a habit of doing that," Ezri explained sheepishly.

"No, it's okay. So, what about you?" Jadzia asked.

"What about me?"

"How did you get the symbiont?"

Ezri sighed. "After you passed away, the symbiont was placed on the starship _Destiny_ for transport back to Trill. However, the symbiont's condition took a turn for the worst en route, so it had to be placed in a host immediately. I was the only Trill on board, so I was elected to receive it. The rest is history."

"Quite the story."

"Yeah. I hate retelling it."

Jadzia chuckled. "I can tell."

Ezri's smile faded as she settled back into the couch. "He's happy you're back."

"I know."

"He's never truly liked me, you know," Ezri said, her voice quivering slightly.

"I doubt that."

"It's true. He doesn't treat me the same as he did with Curzon or you, and that hurts."

"Ezri, look at yourself. You haven't had the symbiont for a year and you're barely out of the academy. Now, I know this is going to sound harsh, but did you expect Benjamin to treat such a young girl like his old friend and mentor?"

"I didn't know what to expect. He was happy to see me when I first showed up, but then he practically stopped talking to me. I wish for those old days again when we would just talk about nothing and play chess."

Jadzia was surprised how rattled Ezri was. She reached across and patted the girl's leg before getting up. "Ezri, you need to tell him how you feel. He'd understand. After all, he knows us better than anyone."

Ezri smiled slightly. "That's true. Thanks, Jadzia. Are you sure you aren't a counselor?"

"Over three-hundred years of experience gives me an edge that not many else have," Jadzia replied.

"True."

"Well, I need to get to bed. Benjamin's actually putting me to work tomorrow," Jadzia said, standing up.

"Typical. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jadzia nodded and left Ezri's quarters. She was going to personally talk to Benjamin at a later time, but right now, sleep was heavy on her mind.

* * *

_To be conluded..._

_This is it...next chapter is the finale! Please review! _


	4. Everything's Okay

_Disclaimer in first chapter.

* * *

Here it is...the last chapter! It's been fun writing this and I'm glad I was finally able to post this story, considering it's been taking up space in my notebook for the past 2 years. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

_Jadzia examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing one of the new Starfleet uniforms, and Jadzia admittedly hated it. It was tight everywhere and very hot. She sighed and put her hair into its usual ponytail just as Kira came out of her bedroom.

"Morning, Dax."

"Nerys," Dax responded.

"You don't look too comfortable in that uniform," Kira pointed out.

"Very astute," Dax replied.

Kira smiled as she walked past Dax out of her quarters. Dax followed her and they both headed towards the turbolift.

"So, first day back on the job. How does it feel?" Kira asked as they waited for the lift.

"It's the same, but different at the same time."

"I bet. Doesn't help that your successor is on board."

Dax smiled. "It isn't that bad. I've experienced stranger things."

Kira was about to ask what she meant when the turbolift arrived. They both stepped onto it.

"Ops," Kira instructed it.

The lift started its ascent and silence fell over the two friends.

"What are you going to do if you can't get back?" Kira asked.

Dax shrugged. "I don't know. If Benjamin offers me a full commission, I'll probably turn it down."

"Why?"

"Two Daxes on the same station? That's bound to cause problems."

Kira smiled slightly. "I guess you're right."

"Oh common; I'm always right."

Kira laughed as the lift came to a stop and the two women stepped into Ops. Sisko turned to see where the laughing was coming from and smiled when he saw that it was Kira and Dax.

"Good to see that you two have become reacquainted," Sisko said as the two young women sat down at the situation table.

"It's just like old times," Kira said with a grin.

"I know. It's good to have you back at the science station, old man."

"Thank you, Benjamin."

The turbolift hummed as someone entered Ops. They all turned and saw Worf standing there, looking uncomfortable. He didn't move from his position by the engineering console.

"Mr. Worf, we don't bite," Sisko said with humor in his voice. He knew what Worf was going through, being a man who also lost his wife.

Worf walked down the steps and joined them at the table. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Think nothing of it. How are things looking on the battle front?" Sisko asked.

Kira brought up a map on the table, and pointed to a cluster of dots. "The combined forces have the Dominion pinned within Cardassian territory for now, but there's no telling how long that'll last."

Sisko nodded. "Sounds like it'll be a quiet day. Worf, I want you to take the _Defiant_ and do a patrol of the Bajoran system, in case any stragglers decide to take a trip by Bajor."

"Aye sir."

"Those are your orders, people."

Everyone nodded and started dispersing when the station suddenly lurched, sending people to the ground. The overhead lights went off and replaced by the alert lights, bathing Ops in a red glow. The alarm blared annoyingly as everyone got back to their feet.

"Report," Sisko ordered.

Dax sat at the science station and ran a scan. "Benjamin, a temporal fracture that looks similar to the one I encountered has formed 200,000 kilometers from the station."

"Stand down, red alert. On screen."

The screen flickered to life as the lighting in Ops returned to normal. The screen showed the same golden streak in space. Dax smiled to herself, knowing that she could possibly get home now.

"Dax, full scan."

She nodded and started the sensor sweeps. "I'm getting the same readers as I did six years earlier."

"Can you think of any ways that you can return to the past?" Sisko asked, walking over to her.

"Well, it was a transporter accident that sent me here, so I might be able to do the same thing. Only problem will be to control where I go."

Sisko nodded his head. "Get to work on it."

Dax smiled and nodded.

----

Sisko was sitting at his desk looking at a PADD when he saw Dax standing on the other side of the doors. He pressed the contact that opened the doors. Dax stepped in and handed him a PADD.

"I have an idea," Dax declared.

"Those are never comforting words coming from you, old man."

Dax chuckled as she sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "All I would have to do is adjust the shield geometry to allow the runabout to enter the tear with minimal damage. Then, I would need to reconfigure the targeting scanners and scan for my time. Once I find it, I could lock on the transporters and beam myself back."

"Well, it seems simple enough," Sisko stated.

"Famous last words," Dax commented.

"True. However, I trust your judgment. Prep a runabout and let me know when you're ready to depart."

Dax nodded and got up and left. Sisko watched her go, a pang of disappointing going through him. He truly didn't want Jadzia to go back. However, the timeline could be seriously damaged if she didn't return to her time soon.

----

Jadzia was reconfiguring the sensors on the runabout _Lachlan_ when Worf entered. Jadzia didn't know he was aboard until his deep voice echoed throughout the cabin.

"Jadzia, I wish to apologize."

The Trill jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around and saw him standing a few meters away. "Sorry for what?"

"The way I've been acting around you. It is difficult to know you are Jadzia but not the Jadzia I knew."

"Worf, I understand. I would probably act the same way."

Worf nodded. "Then we understand each other."

"Yes."

Worf turned to exit the runabout, but stopped. "Have a safe journey."

Dax smiled. "Thanks, Worf."

Worf looked at her for a few more seconds before leaving without saying a word. Dax turned back around to face the console. She settled into the chair and smiled. Things were starting to look up.

----

Dax had finished making the modifications to the runabout and was now back in Kira's quarters changing back into her old uniform. The door chimed, which was unusual since Kira was on duty. Dax walked over and opened the door, wondering who it was. Dax was greeted by the short Trill woman that carried her memories.

"Ezri?" Dax asked, surprised.

"I just wanted to stop and say goodbye before you left. You really changed everything, for the better, of course. If you hadn't come here, I don't know what would've happened."

Dax smiled, enveloping the younger woman in a hug. "Benjamin will always be your friend, no matter what body you're in."

Ezri smiled into Jadzia's shoulder as the two pulled apart. Ezri nodded and left with the smile still on her face. The door closed and Jadzia blew out a sigh. She had made such a difference in people's lives since she came back.

_Pretty much giving them a chance to truly say 'good bye,' _she thought.

She took one last look around before walking out the room and set her sights on the runabout.

----

Dax sat in the pilot's seat of the _Lachlan_ as it slowly approached the fracture. She thought about what happened before she had departed the station. She had stopped by Quark's and said goodbye to Bashir, O'Brien, and Quark, three of her closest friends. Quark had given her an overdramatic hug, to which she gladly returned, all the while laughing. She then had an encounter with Benjamin. Their hug had been far more intimate than the ones she shared with three in the bar; this was a hug that was between two very old friends that knew each other better than they knew themselves. It was also one of the few times that Dax had seen the tough and proud Sisko cry. She would never forget that.

"_Lachlan_ to Ops, I'm approaching the fracture," Dax reported.

_"Acknowledged, Dax. Good luck."_

"Thanks, Benjamin. Dax out."

Dax then concentrated on the task at hand. She engaged the modified shielding as she entered the tear. The runabout was thrown about like it did before, but not as bad. Once within the tear, she began to scan for her time. All she had to do was scan for her temporal signature, and that was her time. She heard beeping, so she looked over and saw that the shields were steadily weakening.

_Come on!_

Suddenly, the scanners locked on to her target. She quickly jumped out of the chair and stepped onto the transport pad.

"Energize!"

She felt herself dematerialize as the runabout's shields failed and it was torn apart by the intense energies.

----

Jadzia materialized and fell to the ground, disoriented. She heard the approach of several footsteps and felt hands on her, trying to help her up. Her vision was blurred, but came into focus and saw the dark face of Ben Sisko standing over her. But something was different…he had hair!

"Benjamin," she whispered with a smile.

"Hold still, old man. Let Doctor Bashir scan-hey!"

Jadzia had pulled Sisko down into a tight hug, to which Sisko returned. She knew that she was back, and that was all that mattered.

"What's gotten into you?" Sisko asked as they parted.

"I'm just glad to be back," Dax replied as Bashir entered Ops and went over to them.

"Julian, no need to scan me. I'm fine. Really."

"Still need to check," he said.

Jadzia conceded and let herself be scanned as she held Sisko's hand. Bashir completed the scan, finding nothing wrong. He stood up and left, while Sisko helped Dax back to her feet.

"You're acting strange, Dax."

"I'm sorry, Benjamin. I thought about something as I was beaming from the runabout; appreciate what you have, because someday it could be gone."

Sisko raised an eyebrow in confusion. Dax simply smiled at his look before sitting at her station. She definitely knew everything would be okay.

The End

* * *

_Well, it's over. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue that would deal with events if Jadzia somehow managed to avoid death. I think that would be interesting. In the meantime, be sure to check out my latest DS9 story, "Mirrored Attraction." It's a good story, even if it centers around Quark; don't let that scare you away!_


	5. Epilogue

_Disclaimer in first chapter.

* * *

_

_Surprise! Here's that epilogue I promised! Please enjoy!

* * *

_

Jadzia Dax stood at the viewport in her quarters, staring off into space. Many thoughts were running through her mind as she stared at the part of space where the wormhole is, where her dearest and oldest friend was. She smiled softly and turned from the window to sit down; her feet and back weren't too good these days. She became lost in her thoughts again as she remembered back to when her life had changed forever.

----

_Dax entered the Bajoran Shrine to pray to the Prophets. She had never done such a thing, and she needed all the help she could get concerning her and Worf being able to conceive a child. She slowly walked towards the Orb, but stopped. There was an eeriness to the room that made Jadzia uncomfortable. She decided to come back later when there were more Bajorans in the shrine. Just as she was about to walk out, she heard the sound of a transporter. She turned around and saw a Cardassian had materialized in the chamber._

Dukat.

_However, she noticed something different about him, as he approached the Orb. It was almost like he was possessed…_

"…died last year after being attacked by a Pah-wraith…"

_She suddenly knew what was going on. She would've been killed by Dukat! She tapped her combadge, "Dax to security, intruder alert."_

However, it didn't make a difference. Dukat still deposited the Pah-wraith into the Orb, thus into the Temple. He dematerialized out of the room before security could catch him and all attempts to track the beam failed.

----

Dax didn't know how badly history had been altered from that day, but she knew it wasn't too bad. She lovingly caressed her swollen stomach, knowing she had made the right choice in altering history. She had personally seen the look on Worf's face when she was on the future DS9. He loved her so much and it showed in the Klingon.

The events had played out without much problem. The war had ended peacefully and Sisko had left the linear realm to join the Prophets. It was a sad, yet happy time. Dax had immediately volunteered to help comfort Jake with his loss, and a big loss it was. It was strange, though, since Jake preferred to turn to Dax with his problems rather than his stepmother, Kasidy. Dax figured it had to do with trust, and Dax knew that Jake trusted her more than anybody, besides his father.

"_Kira to Dax_."

Kira's voice broke Dax out of her thoughts, "Go ahead."

"_The new counselor will be arriving shortly. Could you please give her a tour of the station when she arrives?_"

"Colonel, are you sure that's wise considering my current state?" Dax asked.

"_I know what you're going through right now, but the counselor is a Trill, and I thought maybe it'd be better on her if someone more familiar to her gave her the tour."_

Dax felt her mind freeze up. A Trill counselor. _It couldn't be…could it?_

"Fine. I'm on my way," Dax said, struggling to stand up.

----

Dax walked, more like waddled down the corridor towards the airlock. She saw Colonel Kira standing there, waiting for the new crewmember. Dax walked up next to her and stared at the airlock door.

"Dax, I'm sorry to do this, but her report stated she was shy."

"No, Colonel. It's okay."

Kira nodded as they heard the hiss of the multi-doored airlock opening. Finally, the door to the corridor opened and it revealed a short, black-haired Trill woman. Dax felt her pulse quicken slightly at the sight of the familiar woman.

"Lieutenant Ezri Tigan, reporting for duty," the Trill said, giving Kira her transfer PADD.

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine. I'm Colonel Kira Nerys and this is Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax."

Ezri nodded to both of them.

"Dax, could you show Miss Tigan to her quarters then give her a tour of the station?"

"Of course. Right this way," Dax said gesturing for Ezri to follow her.

The two Trill walked down the corridor in silence before Ezri broke it, "So, you are the famous Dax?"

"Yup, that's me."

"It is truly an honor to meet you."

Dax chuckled. "You too. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you and me are going to be really good friends."


End file.
